Golden
by Swizzlet-Schiz
Summary: 5 yrs after the events in the outsiders and things change... Much better than it sounds..PLEASE REVIEW, means LOTS! CHAPTER 17 UP! I AM RE EDITING ALL THE CHAPTERS
1. Stayin' gold

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders except this story**

**Chapter 1: Stayin' Gold**

_PONY POV_

Nature's first green is _gold_,

Her hardest hue to hold

Her early leaf's a flower,

But only so an hour,

Then leaf subsides to leaf,

So Eden sank to grief,

Now _dawn _goes down to day,

**Nothing gold can stay**...

"Well Johnny, I stayed gold," I whispered.

Five years can go pretty fast and I don't always mean happily. Johnny would have been twenty- one today and Dally would've been twenty- two. I don't live with Darry or Soda anymore since I go to NYU. I have an apartment with Cassie. Cassie is my 1 year old daughter, almost two and it's just her and I. By all means you probably think I have a girlfriend. Well, I did but she left... However, I don't have one. Cassie's mother dropped her off at my door wrapped in a purple and gold-yellow blanket with a note. It exclaimed that she was scared to tell me. She never named Cassie so I had to; I named her Cassidie Sunny- Cade Curtis. I guess I just carried on my dad's fetish of original names. My ex- girlfriend went to live at her cousin's house in Texas. The note also gave me more information about Cass like: She was born July 15th, 1970 at 2:15 AM. She weighed 5 pounds, 7 ounces and 18 inches long. So now, I'm a 19 year old with a 1 year old daughter edging two.

Darry and Soda don't know about her or the gang. On the subject of Darry, he's twenty- five now. Once I left the house two years ago, he somehow, met up with an old football buddy of his from high school whose father is a Dean at UCLA and was able to go to college and he met a girl there named Karlie and guess what... she's a Soc! However, she's rich but not from Tulsa, she is from Indiana. Soda and Steve own their own car shop back in good old Tulsa, and are doing well. I haven't talked to anyone much in almost two years but I hear a lot. I really miss the gang, Dallas too and especially Johnny- he was my best friend, really...

I major in Journalism and Literature. I know kind of a weird combination but it's cool. I either want to be a Journalist, or some sort of writer, or even an English teacher. If I had my old English theme I had wrote in 9th grade for Mr. Syme, I would have tried and publish it but I only had gotten my grade back and not the whole assignment. Don't ask why because I really don't know. I'll be getting my associates degree this Thursday and today is Tuesday so I am really excited and as far as I know, the whole gang will be coming.

I walk out of my favorite last class and for today which ended 5 minutes ago at 4:15 and found my car- a Nissan I got for my birthday by a bunch of my friends, I have a lot of Soccy friends here so they all pitched in their money to get a nice new car for Cassie and I. I started up the engine and drove to the Daycare Cassie goes to and 10 minutes later and 7 streets away, I was at the Daycare and I parked.

I walked up to the office, signed in and signed Cass out, I turned around the corner from the other classrooms and into my daughter's classroom: 107. The teacher: Miss, Macounie strode over to me with a sweet smile and shook my hand. She's about my age, maybe a couple months younger.

" Hello, Mr. Curtis, Cassie has been a very good girl as always except she has been not feeling too well today and has been sleeping..." she countered.

"Thank you Miranda and call me Ponyboy or Pony. I mean, we've known each other personally for a while, ok?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

When I looked down into Cass' crib, a frown played on my lips. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms and picked my right hand against her forehead.

"Do you have a thermometer?" I asked. Miranda nodded and gave me a sterile one. I stuck it in my daughter's ear and waited a few minutes.

BEEP...

I looked down at the thermometer which read 101.3, and sighed.

"101.3... thank you again and I'll call you later Miranda, I have to take her to the doctors, so bye," I gave her a hug and whispered, "Don't be a total stranger, I'm not that old! Anyway, I have to talk to you later when I get back home..." she nodded and hugged back. I wrapped Cassie in her blanket and walked out to the sunlight and into our car, buckled Cassie into her car seat. And walked to my door and sat down, buckling myself in.

Our apartment was 15 minutes away so it gave me time to get home, call her Pediatrician and drive there. It was May but for Cassidie I had to wrap her up, and also, it was raining today so she wore a red rain jacket and hat with little red and pink rain boots. Cassidie was a really cute baby and I'm not saying it just because I'm her daddy. She looks just like me. Only thing is she has Brown hair and a really cute tiny nose, just like her mother. Also, her eyes were her own, pure Pacific blue. She wasn't shy like me or Anna: her mother but she was really outgoing and loved to sing and dance but like me, she loved to draw and color. I guess, since she doesn't really have motor skills yet, they are both the same.

You're also probably thinking, how can I afford this? I thought you were a poor greaser! I have a real good paying job of medium wage. However, I still like grease in my hair.

**-COUGH-**

I look back at my daughter and sympathetically eye her. I pull the keys out of the ignition and get out and shut the door, I open Cassie's door and unbuckle he rout again and carry her in.

"Sign the patient's name here, your name there..." one of the receptionists tells me. I nod and sign: _Cassidie Curtis _under 'Patient' and _Ponyboy Curtis _under 'Parent/ Guardian'.

"Now you need to sign these forms..." I nodded and smiled an okay. I sat down with Cass and started filling in forms.

**Last name: **_Curtis_, **First name:** _Cassidie_, **Middle name:** _Sunny- Cade_

_Allergies- __none_

_Liver problems- __No_

_Heart problems- __No_

_Deaf- __No_

The first page was mostly a bunch of "No's"

I really wasn't sure, I mean, she is due for a check- up...

"Cassidie Curtis" a nurse called. I picked Cassie up and handed the papers to the receptionist, walking through the door to a room "12B".

"How old is Cassidie?" the nurse asked when we were inside the room.

"1 year, 2 years in July," I exclaimed.

"What are her symptoms?"

"A fever is really all I know, sleeping all day," I replied.

"Okay, I am going to take her weight and height," I nodded and took off Cassie's jacket, boots."

"Cassidie weighs... 20lbs, and is 2 ft," she observed.

I took my baby back in my arms and smoothly rubbed my hands on her head. 10 minutes later, the doctor came in and proceeded to tell me that Cassie only has a cold and will be fine on medications for 3 days.

"Thank you, "I said and put the coat and her boots back on her.


	2. Driving in thoughts

1**Chapter 2: Driving in thoughts**

I'm still driving with Cassie in the back seat from the doctor's office and the Pharmacy. I don't know...Everything is going through my mind. When I mean everything, I mean everything:

Johnny, Dallas, how Darry is doing, Soda, Cassie; how will they react? Just, EVERYTHING.

We're home, I realized as I parked the home.

" Baby, we're home," I shook Cassie gently and she opened her blue eyes.

" Dada?" she asked. I smiled and picked her up.

" C' mon, doll, let's get you ready for dinner and bed..." I said and clicked opened the door to our apartment.

I gave her some Cherios and then some warm milk for bed. Picking up the phone, I dialed 904-2785 and heard the voice of Miranda.

" Hello?" she asked.

" Hey Miranda," I replied.

" Oh, hey Ponyboy, what time should I come over?" Miranda asked.

" Now if you want..." I reasoned.

" Okay, I'll come," she said and we both hung up. I walked over to my stove and put it on and took a pot. I made spaghetti with marinara sauce. I strained the spaghetti, put it on plates and set the table.

KNOCK KNOCK

I walked and looked through the little hole to make sure it was Miranda, it was so I opened up and smiled.

" Come on in, hope you like spaghetti and Marinara sauce?" I asked.

" well, you know it's my favorite! I come at least every week!" she teased.

" So... What was up with the whole ' hello Mr. Curtis'? Mr. Curtis was my father or in a small case, my oldest brother, not me," I teased back.

" I didn't want my boss to think anything since she was there, but I'm sure you didn't notice Mr. Dreamer," she whispered.

I grinned as I sat her down on my lap on the couch.

" That's me, Mr. Dreamer! But you know what I dream every time I see you?" I asked (still whispered).

" What?" Miranda inhaled sharply.

" This..." I kissed her softly and she did the same. Then I did somewhat hungrily, asking permission to enter, she obliged and let me slip and explore my tongue through her mouth.

When we pulled apart almost 2 minutes later, taking sharp breathes, we both grinned.

" Lets go eat," I exclaimed and led her to her seat.

" This is amazing! So, what did you want to ask me?" she asked.

" Thanks; I wanted to know if you wanted to go out in two weeks?"

" Oh, sure, I'd love to go out but why so far away?" Miranda asked.

" Because I graduate this week and next week, I'll be with my friends and family from ba-" the ringing from the phone interrupts me.

" Sorry, hold on," she nods and smiles.

" Hello?" I asked.

" Ponyboy?" a gruff voice asks.

" Yes?"

" Wow, you sound older! It's Darry!" I was really surprised.

" Hey Darry! How is everything?" I asked.

" Well, that's why I'm calling, you see, I know you are graduating Thursday and we'll see you but we were wonderin' if you could come back cause Soda was shot in the leg last night..." I was shocked...

" Sh- SHOT? Why didn't you call me last night?" I asked.

" We didn't want to wake you, I mean, it was 12 AM!" he sounded real tired..

" Sorry Darry, I'm just shocked is all.. I'll be there late tonight or tomorrow, okay?"

" It's okay, thanks for doing this kiddo," he exclaimed. Then I thought of something...

" SHIT! Do you mind if I bring someone along?" I asked.

" Sure, I don't mind! Oh yea, watch your mouth," he scolded and I chuckled.

" Bye..."

"Miranda, I am so sorry but that was my oldest brother, Darry and he asked if I could head back to Tulsa cause my other brother was shot last night.. I have to pack for Cassie and I..."

" Its ok Ponyboy, I definitely understand, I'm going to leave... Call me when you make it there!" she said. I nodded and went to pack.


	3. Arrival

**Chapter 3: Arrival** Right away I started to pack Cassie's things and mine for two weeks. Yes, two weeks I was going to be there. I'll be attending graduation but I'll have to come back here to the big apple. Like I said, I make medium wage so it'll be pretty ok. 

In my bag it was pretty normal stuff like:

Socks

Underwear

Undershirts 

Shirts

Jeans

Hair grease

Deoderant

Toothbrush

Toothpaste

Comb

Shoes

In Cassies bag, it was pretty much the same but for babies, like:

Socks

Shoes

Pajamas

Diapers

Outfits

Bibs

Diaper bag

Baby toothbrush

Medicine

Teething ointment

Etc….

FINISHED! Ugh, I just hate to pack bags. I call up a motel down there and book a reservation. Then I go into cassie's room…

" Baby, we have to go, you are going to meet your Uncles," I whispered. She woke up immediately despite having a cold.

I quickly changed her diaper and put her in pink pajamas and socks. Took her hair out of the tiny hair tie letting her brown hair fall.

I brought out her and our bags to the car and left for the airport. Dropping our bags at the drop off and got through the security and were off to Tulsa.

" Buckle your seatbelts and recline your chairs and trays back to the original position, get ready for landing," the pilot instructed over the intercom. I buckled myself and cassie in and got ready for the landing.

" Dada?" Cassie asked.

" Yes baby?"

" See uncles?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

" yes honey, were seeing your uncles," I replied and grineed while she clapped her hands together in glee. Her hapiness was what replaced how nervous I was about seeing the gang with a baby on my hip.

When we landed, got our stuff, I put her in her stroller and got our rental car. When we got to the motel, it was 10:50 PM. I got Cassie to sleep next to me and as soon as I laid back to my pillow, I was off to slumber.

" DADDY!!" I heard Cassie yell hapily.

" Yea, Doll," I asked half asleep. Cassie just pounced on me. I laughed and kissed her forehead. I picked her up and took a blanket on the floor so I could change her into a new diaper. In the process, I slipped off her other clothes and went over to her bag to get her some clothes. I put jeans on her with a little blue halter top and jean jacket. I slipped on socks and blue converse shoes- greaser shoes!

I remembered what Miranda had said and dialed her number…

" Hello?" she asked.

" Hey Miranda, it's Ponyboy. We got here last night and crashed," I explained.

" Okay, hope everything goes well, bye,"

" Bye, Miranda," I said.

I picked up both Cassidie and her diaper bag, oh! And the keys and I drove to mine, Darry, and Soda's home house.

Turning off the ignition, I dropped the keys into my pocket, locked my door and shut it, got cassie out and locked and shut her door.

" Let's roll, baby," I said and walked to the door and knocked. No one ever really knocks but I haven't been here once since I left for college and with the prescence of bringing Cassie here, I don't want it to seem as I just waltzed into everyones lives.

I heard someone, most likely two- bit yell " Come in!". that made me shake my head and smile. I opened the door ans smiled.

" Hey two- bit!" I laughed. He turned to look at me and grinned.

" Hey kid! Say, who's this?" he asked with his famous raised eyebrow.

" This is my year in a hlaf daughter, Cassidie…"


	4. Soda

**Chapter 4: Soda **

(remember, always or mostly pony's POV inless I say so)

" Um… Your daughter?" two- bit choked on his beer. I decided not to look into his eyes and I just nodded. Cassie's head was resting on my shoulder, with her arms around my neck. It was real cute.

" Yes, she is," I replied not showing how nervous I really was. Now I knew what Dal was talking about New York. It isn't all fun and games; you have to be wise so you don't get hurt. I did stay gold but I built up the walls in my eyes to hide my emotions. Been that way since Anna left and I found Cassie…

" Cool, can I say hi to her?" he asked. I laughed at how he asked. I guess he did cause she looked really sleepy.

" Sure, hold on… Cass, baby, 'member I told you bout uncle two- bit? He wants to say hi," I said to her. She looked at me with her blue eyes, smiled, and nodded. I gently took her off my hip and stood her on her tiny feet. She wobbled over to two- bit and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Didn't I tell you she was VERY outgoing! You could see a smile form across two- bit's face and he hugged her back.

" I have no idea how she is that outgoing!" I exclaimed with a laugh. He nodded and laughed too.

" I don't know if it's such a good idea to bring a baby here with what's goin on, do you?" I asked my old friend.

" Hey, they will have to find out sometime! Besides, this little girl is a miracle worker! I was feeling so lousy and man did she help! You know, she looks just like you, cept her eyes and nose. Your smile too, dimples… I'm tellin you, she is the spittin' image of ya!" he exclaimed. I laughed and nodded.

" Baby, let's go see uncle Darry and uncle soda, okay?" I asked. She nodded and put her hands up. I sighed and picked her up.

" Hey two- bit, are you comin' or stayin'?" I asked.

" I'll come," he got up and we left to Tulsa memorial hospital. While we were driving there, I felt two- bit staring at my face. I didn't look over, I just looked straight ahead.

" Like looking at my face?" I asked.

" It's just that you changed so much… I don't know, you kind of remind me of Dallas…" he trailed.

" It's been 2 years, I've grown up… I have to anyway, I have a kid and when your in New York, it ain't all fun and games… it's very serious, WORSE than Tulsa, way worse. I don't have time to get hurt so I built the walls Dally did and stayed strong. I have to be that way, even when I have a kid, especially a daughter! When she turns 15 and says ' Daddy, I want to go out with my friends' and someone tries to hurt her like rape or somethin, I have to be strong for her. The only time I let my walls down is when I'm with Cassie!" I finished. Parking in the 'guest' parking lot.

I got out and took my baby from the car seat. She was somehow sleeping… I looked at her and sighed, she didn't look to well.

I lifted my hand and frowned. Her fever was back so I got out her fever medicine from the bag.

" Baby, open up, you gotta take some medicine…" she opened her mouth and swallowed. She wasn't too fussy, with medicine like most babies. I let her take a sip of some water from her bottle and put everything away.

" Sorry bout that two- bit, she's sick…" I held her close to me.

" It's ok, I understand, member, I had to baby-sit my little sister Maryrose," I nodded and we walked through the doors to the front desk.

" The room for Sodapop Curtis?" I asked.

" Room 323, ICU," I nodded showing no emotion and we walked into the elevator and up to the ICU.

320, 321, 322, aha, 323… I opened the door to see tubes and machines along with the beeping sound of his heart monitor. Then I see him. Soda looks older from 2 years ago and he looks pale. Probably, from the blood loss. He's awake though and once I was into his view, a smile crept upon his lips like I'd never seen. I mean, sure, he smiled big all the time but this was a HUGE GRIN!

" Hey soda, how ya doin?" I asked.

" I've been better but now that you're here, I'm better! So, who's this?" he asked nodding toward Cass.

" Um this is my daughter, your niece," I said steadily. He looked surprised, yet, not surprised.

" How'd it happen?" he asked.

" Party at a friends, got drunk, both of us… we were going out… we stayed together for about 2 months after that and then she broke up with me. Didn't even tell me she was pregnant and went to her cousin's in Texas. 11 months later I find a baby at my doorstep with a note saying she was scared and all other shit. Anna, her mother, never named her so I named her Cassidie Sunny- Cade Curtis… I guess you know where I got the Cade from, Johnny… I've had Cassie since she was 2 months old," I finished.

" I'm sorry," He exclaimed.

" Nah, it's ok, you just worry about yourself and Darry. I've been by myself for 2 years now in New York of all places!" I joked.

Soda laughed and I felt Cass' head shift and look at me.

" Daddy?" she asked and coughed. Once again, I frowned. I felt terrible with bringing her out here while she wasn't feeling well.

" Yes baby?"

" Uncle Soda? Me hug?" she asked. I smiled and kissed her little nose. I looked at Soda and he held out his arms. I placed Cassidie in his arms and smiled.

" She's real cute, looks just like you," he commented. I nodded and smiled.

" So, what happened?" I asked.

" Got shot in the leg by some Soc last night. I can't sleep!"

" Oh, I'm sorry,"

" It's ok Ponyboy!" he replied.

" So Soda, enough bout me, what about you? Got a girl yet?" I asked.

" Actually, I do, her name is Laura, nothing like Sandy! She's better than her. She's middle class," he babbled.

" Tuff! What bout Dar? He still goin with that girl?" I asked.

" Yes, Pony. Meet Karlie," I looked over to see my oldest brother standing there with a small, petite girl who looked 2 years younger than he did. Blue eyes, brow curly hair that went down in ringlets.

A/n- I HOPE YALL ENJOYED!


	5. Nothing can change mistakes, they come a

Chapter 5: Nothing can change mistakes, they come and we learn 

I gulped down the stinging in my throat contorted in nervousness, but didn't show anything. I nodded, gave a smile and walked up to Karlie, shook her hand and gave Darry a hug.

Something caught Darry's attention, Cassie's small giggle that filled the air.

" Who's this?" he asked and eyed me a bit. I didn't shutter cause his glare no longer made me flinch. Anyone who looked into his eyes cowered in some sort of fear but mine were just as cold.

" Dar, this is my daughter, Cassidie," you shoulda seen his face! It was mix of anger, disappointment, rage, and surprise. But the way he made it made me wanna laugh.

" Ponyboy Michael Curtis, can I see you in the hall?" he asked more of a command. While everyone flinched at his stony voice, I gave a shrug and followed him out the door.

" Ponyboy Michael Curtis! Explain to me how you have a baby, right now!"

" Dar, I think you know how they are made…" I replied cockily.

" Don't get smart with me kiddo! You know what I mean. I can just see it now… you and your whore going at it!" I glared dangerously at him and made my hand into a fist. My fist was so much into a ball, it was red, and I could feel my nails breaking skin.

He saw my fist and what I saw next made me laugh gruesomely… _Fear_…

" Darry, you're a coward. You manipulate those younger and weaker than you because your tough but when someone like me comes around you _cower in fear._ Your not worth an inhale of my breathe but there is one thing I'll explain to you. I hadn't known my girl was pregnant because she ran away. Then she came back 11 months later and dropped Cassie on my step. My girlfriend left me with a baby at the age of 18 and from what I can see, your not ready to be a father so I'll give you some advise…"

" Wise up because when you're tough, nothin could hurt you! Think about that phrase for a long time… Oh yea, I forgot to say congratulations!" I angrily stalked into Soda's room.

" Karlie it was nice meeting you… Congratulations, ok? Soda, we'll come back later and check up on you… Cassie needs her nap, she's been sick," I exclaimed. I went up to Soda and scooped him into a brotherly hug. Cassie pressed her lips to my brother's cheek and gave a sloppy, wet, baby kiss.

" C'mon baby girl, we're leaving, Kay?" she nodded and snaked her short arms around my neck and gradually let her head fall to my shoulder.

" Bye guys," I said for the time being and walked out of the room. I glared at Darry who was standing outside the door and walked past.

Driving back to the hotel I had one thing on my mind and it was, _Nothing can change mistakes, they come and we learn._


	6. Chapter 6

When we got back to the hotel, I changed Cassie's diaper, and put white pajamas on her. I once again took out her hair and gave her medicine with her bottle full of apple juice. I took my baby in my arms and sat on the couch, just staring at her cherubic face, her light complexion mixed with brown hair and blue eyes that change with her emotions. There was a knock on the door and I said,

" Who is it?"

" It's Darry, can I come in?" he asked through the door. I sighed and thought about it. He said some pretty awful things but that's kind of what I suspected. Who wouldn't?

" Yea, doors unlocked…" I heard the door click and open without a squeak. I was still staring at Cassie and I knew that my big brother was staring at me. Twirling her hair in my finger, I looked up with the same eyes I came accustomed to and sighed.

" What is it Darrel? Come to criticize me on how I'm too young or about my ex or even about walking back into your lives?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck in his nervousness.

**Narrator POV**

" Um, no… Listen, I'm sorry about what I said. I just didn't know how to react, but only because I care about you. You know; you're still my kid brother. I just don't want you to get hurt…" th_at was a pretty lame last sentence_, Darry thought. He knew Ponyboy would get angry with that and he would blow up.

Pony held up his finger to tell Darry he'd be right back and he went inside a room and placed his daughter in the pack 'n' play. Coming back in, his face was as furious as ever.

" So, you don't want me to get hurt? Do you know how many fuckin times I've been hurt? Do you? Well, I'm going to refresh your memory, Darrel. I was hurt when mom and dad died. I was hurt 8 months later when I saw BOTH of my BEST friend's die. I was hurt when my girlfriend cheated on me 7 times when I was sixteen. I was hurt when my other girlfriend, that you call my whore girlfriend, broke up with me and disappeared. I was devastated when I found out Anna was pregnant with my baby and felt that she couldn't tell me, that I would neglect her and the baby. MY whole life crumbled to pieces when I found that two-month-old newborn on my front step wrapped in a blanket with a note. But do you know what hurts the most?" Pony asked with tears gleaming in his eyes. He wouldn't let them fall.

Darry felt terrible… a huge lump was logged in his throat, making his voice crack.

" What?" he asked.

" That my brother has always put me down no matter how many mistakes I made and how hard I tried…." He finally let a tear slide but he quickly whipped it away.

" Pony, I am really so sorry. Do you mind if we start over?" he asked. pony gave him the meanest, Dallas Winston glare but grinned the first grin since Johnny and Dally died.

" Well, I always was an easy target… sure, I guess so." Pony laughed and gave Darry a big hug and received one back. Both the brothers' stomachs growled and pony chuckled.

" Want some dinner? I could make enough for the guys and Soda…" pony offered.

" Can you even cook?" Dar asked with a scared face-making pony laugh.

" You'll just have to see…."

**Pony POV**

I went to work and made Darry's favorite, steak with chicken Alfredo. I must say, I'm a very good cook! To pass some time, I baked a chocolate cake mixed with Vanilla for Soda. The food was done surprisingly quickly and I set the small table.

" Hey Darry, food's done," he nodded and got up from the seat. Darry cut all his meat and hesitantly stuck it in his mouth. Chewing slowly, he grinned and swallowed it.

" Damn Pony, this is great! You weren't kidding!" I laughed and went to get the cake from the icebox.

" Try this," I said and sliced him some cake.

Once again, sticking the cake in his mouth, he choked.

" This is as good as mom made it! Not mom love but better than her recipe! What did you do to it?" my brother asked.

" I just tweaked it up some. Changed some ingredients…" his nod was cut short when Cassie was heard crying.

There she was in the playpen crying but stopped once she saw me and giggled.

" Hey Babygirl, you wake up?" I asked and kissed her nose.

" Daddy!" she squealed making me grin.

" Yes. Uncle Darry's here!" I exclaimed making her squirm out of my arms but I held on and brought her to the living room of the motel.


	7. Cute

**Chapter 7: Cute**

Cassie ran into the living room and jumped onto Darry and gave him a hug. I leaned against the doorframe and beamed one of my rare grins. Cassie was just giving Darry such a huge hug, too cute. Darry was grinning also, which made me laugh and him to look up at me.

" What's so funny?" he asked.

I simply shrugged and looked at him.

" Eh, nothin' cept I thought you were so tough and here you are grinning happier than a pig in a pile of mud," I laughed.

" HAHA, you're so funny. This little one is adorable, looks exactly like you, Kiddo," he exclaimed. I laughed and nodded to him and sat down on the couch pull- out bed.

" Yea, she's my little princess…" he smiled at me as I took my daughter in my arms as she gave me butterfly kisses on the cheek and hugged my neck.

" Aw little buddy, you look so tuff being kissed!" he teased me making me playfully glare at him. Suddenly, I remember what I had said to him before.

" Listen Dar, I'm real sorry bout what I said with you and Karlie, I was just heated. So, when did you find out?" I asked.

" It's okay Pony, I found out 3 months ago, she's 7 months in now. Oh god Pony! I'm gonna me a dad! Please tell me how you do it!" he got the funniest look of terror on his face, which made me start to laugh, but stopped shortly.

" Darry, I have no idea how the mood swings and cravings for a pregnant woman is because obviously, I wasn't there and my girl left but I don't think you need any head- ups on that topic. I'll tell you one thing Darry, being a dad is the best and hardest job in the world. You just have to be ready for it. You see; I wasn't ready for it. I didn't even know Anna was pregnant and when I found Cassie, I flipped out. But as the baby grows, you do too." I finished and he gave me a noogie type thing.

" Thanks kiddo," he said with a smile making me smile softly back.

" No problem, how bout we visit Soda?" I asked, he nodded. So I kept Cassie in her pajamas and left her hair down with her Binky in her mouth. I couldn't help but smile, because she was so adorable.

As we walked out the door, I locked it and we went into my car. While driving, I turned on the music and on cue came on Elvis song. The song I sang to Cass, it was called Teddy Bear. It went like this:

_Baby let me be,  
Your lovin teddy bear  
Put a chain around my neck,  
And lead me anywhere  
Oh let me be  
Your teddy bear._

_I dont wanna be a tiger  
Cause tigers play too rough  
I dont wanna be a lion  
cause lions aint the kind  
You love enough.  
Just wanna be, your teddy bear  
Put a chain around my neck  
And lead me anywhere  
Oh let me be  
Your teddy bear._

_Baby let me be, around you every night  
Run your fingers through my hair,  
And cuddle me real tight_

As soon as Cassie had heard the first word of the song, she squealed. Darry looked over as confused but I just held up a finger and sang the song as the voice of the king of rocks flowed out through the speakers.

I had to admit I have a really good voice that no one knew about. I sing in the shower all the time. When the song finished, Cassie giggled and made me smile.

" Damn Ponyboy, I never knew you were that good a singer, " he said.

" Yea well, that's where Cassie gets it from. She has a cute baby voice, always singing," I said.

Darry nodded and chuckled. Once again, I pulled into the parking lot and snapped Cass outta the carseat following Darry inside the hospital.

* * *

a/n: hope you like this chapter. please review, i'd appreciate that 


	8. Chapter 8

When we walked inside the hospital, I felt the hairs in back of my neck stick up. I still hated Hospitals but this one the most since this was where Johnny died, that night 5 years ago. I think Darry noticed how pale I got and put a hand on my back and patted it. We both walked through out the white halls that smelled like bleach. I really hate it when I have to go to hospitals. For me, it's like the end of the world…

We walked up to the room my big brother was in and went inside. He was watching I Love Lucy which made me laugh. Once Soda heard me, he snapped his neck to us and grinned and waved. I shifted my arms so my arm wouldn't start to fall asleep with Cassie in it and waved like an idiot back to him.

I sat down in one of the blue chairs and put my head back and sighed. Even though my eyes were currently closed, I knew Sodapop and Darry were looking at me. I then heard Darry chuckle so I opened one eye.

" Do I have peanut butter on my face?" I asked plainly, but I was joking and they knew it.

" Rough night?" Darry laughed.

I sighed and yawned snaking my arm up and rubbing my face.

" You have no Idea! I was up until 6 in the morning yesterday cause Cassie was cryin' all night and I couldn't get a nap in cause Dar was over," I replied.

" Sorry Pone…" Dar stated.

" Eh, not your fault I got a girl pregnant… anyway, nuff bout me, what about you Soda? How do you feel?" I asked him.

Soda's face twisted in disgust and answered, " I'm so BORED! I can't even watch Mickey since they cancelled it so I have to watch I Love Lucy! AAH, it's the end of the world!" he hid his head under the covers making Dar and Me shake our heads.

Soft footsteps were heard and young nurse came in. She looked about my age must only have an associates degree…the nurse was really pretty. She has bright green eyes and really pretty brown hair. I know I hate guys with green eyes but not everyone and she just looked so perfect!

I suddenly realized that I was starin' and quickly tuned my attention back to Cassie. She was still sleeping… and so are my arms… Then I remember somethin…

" Dammit," I whispered/ said. Everyone, including the nurse looked over.

" What Pone?" Soda asked with a weird face while the nurse checked his vitals. I looked over and smacked my forehead.

" I am such an idiot! Cass' stroller is in my car and yet I didn't bring it so she could sleep in it so now my arms are falling asleep! Damn…" I huffed.

" Pony, I'll take her," Dar said so I handed my baby off to my brother and sat back down.

A soft and melodic voice was heard so we all looked over toward the nurse.

" Sodapop, I have some very good news for you and your family…"I guess she already knew how Soda was so she waited and let the suspense sit.

Soda's eyes grew huge and said, " WHAT! What is it? Is it Mickey? Chocolate? A HORSE?" Soda yelled.

The girl laughed and shook her head.

" No Sodapop, you get to go home whenever you want!"

Soda's eyes lit up and gave her a huge hug and noogie, makin Dar, and me laugh our heads off. The nurse patted his back and smiled. Our eyes locked and she smiled at me. I smiled back curtly, and then she left.

When the door closed, my brothers gave me knowing glares and started to tease me.

" Pony's got a crush!!!" Soda yelled. I don't have a crush! I mean, atleast I _don't think_ I do…. NO! I have Miranda! But she is too obsessed about what other people think… maybe I _do_ have a crush on that nurse….


	9. Blushin’ hard

**Chapter 9: Blushin' hard**

I looked at my two older brothers in disbelief. C'mon! I'm 19 years old and they're still teasin' me after all these years. So to give them their jollies, I did just what they wanted. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

" Aww look at the baby!" Soda laughed while Darry chuckled. I then mad an evil smile and cold glare.

" I can't do anythin to you, Sodapop Patric Curtis but I can do somethin to Darrel Shayne Curtis Jr., I can" I replead smugly.

" Oh? And what are ya gonna do about it?"Darry asked back.

" Oh, nuthin' right now but when you least expect it, WAM!" I clap my hands dramatically and grin.

" Da Da!" Cassie squealed for me. I looked down at her as she giggled.

" I swear, she looks almost exactly like you… it's kinda scary," Darry muttered. I shook my head and furrowed one eye brow up.

" Whadda bout you?" I asked amusingly.

" Than you can tease me but right now, you're the target," man, Darry can be just as smug…

" Hardy har har… anyways, do you know what you guys are havin'?" I asked him.

" yes actually, we are havin' a boy," I can't believe it! Darry and Karlie are gonna have their hands full with a boy. Their own troublemaker. Though, I don't think that Cassie is always going to be a little angel and I'll have my own troublemaker. I already do!

" That's great Darry! Damn… I'm all left outta the circle now! man that sucks…" Soda joked. I'm guessin' he already knows about Karlie being pregnant.

" Soda, don't worry! You should wait, I don't even think Darry and I planned it. I know I didn't!" I laughed giving my brother a pat on the shoulder.

" Yup, suure, ya know that when Cassie and your kid, Darry, are older, Dar's kid will be really overprotective… she's gonna come home real mad one day cause her cousin won't let her go out," Soda told us making Darry and I and… who else is laughin?

" I sure feel bad for this little guy, getting yelled at by Ms. Cassie," Karlie said from the door. In her hands a little box of chocolates.

" Hey Karlie! Are those for little 'Ol me?" Sodapop asked in a english accent.

" Well my kind Sir, they are," she replied.

" Hay baby, how are you? your feet ned rubbin? Want to sit down?-" Darry rambled on until his girl put her slender finger to his lips and kissed him.

" Calm down Dar, I'm fine but I would like to sit down," darry nodded and pulled his girlfriend by the waist and on his lap. Karlie looked up at me and grinned a really pretty smile. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail while she wore a yellow and white sundress.

" Hey Ponyboy, how are ya?" she asked.

" Eh, I'm alright. Exhausted but alright… you?" I asked. she smiled and rested her head on Darry's shoulder.

" Oh, the same, good but very tired. This little guy kept me up all night with his kicking and I kept your brother up telling him to get me pickles and ice cream," She laughed. Suddenly I realized that this girl was a perfect match for Darry. She kept him stable and sane.

My daughter once again broke the silence and shifted to face me. " Da… hugie!" I laughed and picked up her diaper bag. I got her babyfood out and opened it.

Mmm, bannanas and strawberries, yummy…

"Aw, c'mon baby!" I whined cause Cassie spit the food in my face causing her and everyone else to laugh.

" YUCKY!" Cass yelled.

" No baby, yummy! Bannas and strawberries…" I tasted and figured it was apples and punes. I made a grossed out face.

" Baby doll, your right. Apples and Prunes- Gross! How bout Nanners and Strawberries?" I asked the baby.

" YUMMY!"

That's really how it went for the next 10 minutes until I called it a quits and left to go back to the Motel. I was exhausted and needed to sleep so badly. Reallly badly! Uff, I am so grumbly when I don't get enough sleep. It's only about, 8:30 but we, as in Cassie and I need to sleep.

**Soda POV**

When everyone left, that tuff nurse came back to check me up. I knew that Ponyboy was sizing her up and she was doing the same so I decided to take matters into my own hands.

" How old are you? if you don't mind me askin," I said.The girl smiled and lifted one eybrow.

" I'm 19, almost 20," she replied.

" Do you have a boyfriend?" the nurse shook her head and blushed.

" No, I don't… sodapop, may I ask why your asking these incredelous and weird questions? Are you accusationing anything?" I chuckled to give her an answer and spoke up again.

" Nah, you know my kid brother? The one who has the kid? I think you and he would look good together. 'Sides, I saw you too sizin' him up…"

The girl who's work tag said '_Ivory,_' hmm, very original name…

" Ivory, that's a very original name. My brother, the one I'm gonna hook up with you, his name is Ponyboy… guess you already know my name. Hmm, _Ivory and Ponyboy_…. That sounds good together," I said as Nurse Ivory was blushin' real hard…

_**A/N- really lame ending…and chapter… but I still hope you likie. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!**_


	10. A day at the park

**Chapter 10: A day at the park**

**Ponyboy POV**

I hadn't gotten a whole lot of sleep last night but it was a lot better than the other night. Whew, I was about to collapse! I woke up to jumping on the bed so I opened one eye and grinned sleepily. There was my daughter in her purple and yellow pajamas with her hair in every direction and my smile played on her lips. I'm happy she has my smile but thank god it's a girl version of my smile. I would have died for her if it weren't.

" Daddy! I better!" Yes! I can get some sleep! Finally… I pulled my arms out of the mangled blankets and lifted Cassie up. Hearing her squeal made everything better, I swear.

" Let's get ready for today," I said. I put Cassie in her high chair and let her eat cheerios. When she was done, I took her out of her dirty diaper, cleaned her, and brought her to the bathtub. I cleaned it first and but in 2 inches of water. I picked Cassie up gingerly and eased her in. she wasn't like all toddlers. She loved bathes. I brought in a plastic cup and Johnson & Johnson's baby shampoo.

When we were finished, I wrapped her in a Mickey and minnie towel and brought her to our room. Laying her down on the changing pad, I snapped on a Huggies diaper. Today was nice and really warm out so I went into her suitcase and grabbed out a green little sundress and white sandals. One thing she hated was sunscreen but it had to be done. Sighing, I rubbed the stuff onto a fussy Cassie.

" Alright, we are all done. Do you know where we are going?" I asked her.

" No, where?" for a two year old, her speech was pretty good.

" We are going to the park! Then we'll be going to Uncle Darry and Soda's… You will be able to meet Steve, Laura who is Uncle Soda's friend. It will be You, me, uncle Soda, Laura, Uncle Darry, Uncle Steve, Uncle Two bit, and some others…" she nodded her head and a silent 'O' on her lips." Kay…" I prepared her diaper bag with a couple bottle- full of water and apple and grape juice. Diapers, wipes, bibs…. Just stuff normally in a diaper bag.

We got into the car and drove off to the park. I once again buckled us both out and got her stroller, a big blanket, and her diaper bag out of the car. Opening up the stroller, I placed my daughter in and put her bag and the blanket on the basket below.

Once I had the blanket placed on the ground nicely, I dropped our stuff and took Cass outta her stroller and onto the quilt as we both sat down under the old tree, I smiled. The memories all came running back. I remember saying to two-bit how those little kids would be tuff greasers in just a couple years. Now, here I am 5 years later bringin my own kid here.

" Ponyboy Curtis?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up into the three faces of Randy Adderson, Marcia, and Cherry Valance. What a small town… Get it? Small town? Small world? Ok, I'll stop now…

I stood up and was surely shocked at how tall I was. I'm about 6"3 and I was only about 5"5 when I was 14. Also, I haven't seen these 3 in years!

" Long time no see, how's it going?" I asked with a smiled.

" It's good. I'm still goin strong with Marcia here and Cherry is going with a new guy. He's a middle classer… so, how are you?" Randy asked.

" I'm glad you guys are all still friends. Besides me, living in New York for the past 2 years, becoming cold, and having a kid, it's been great!" I sounded angry.

This time, it was Cherry, " You have a kid?" I nodded bent down, and picked Cassie up. Cassie grinned while she put her arms around my neck.

" Hi!" she giggled. Man do I love her giggle. It's gotta be the sweetest thing in the world. I love this kid…

" She is the sweetest thing! You have a girlfriend?" I shook my head and laughed grimly at Marcia's innocent question.

" Nah, I haven't seen her in two years…." Thinking of Anna hurt inside. We were perfect together, or so it seemed. Her real name is Annastasia. She wasn't Russian. No, she was Greek.

" Oh, that's too bad… so why are you back?" Randy asked.

" Sodapop, my brother was shot in the leg by a Soc…."

" Oh, sorry to hear that. Tell him I hope he's better," Cherry said. I smiled and nodded.

Gathering up my stuff I said back, " See yah around, we have to go," they all nodded and left. I can't wait to see Steve's face!

* * *

**A/n-**_ sry bout the last few CH. Boring. Still, I hope it leaves you wanting more so please review._

**POLL:**

Who thinks there should be a sequel?

**Yes** or **No**

**ALSO **

Please tell me what you think should happen at Soda's party next! How do you think

Steve will react? Will he curse Pony off infront of everyone and Cassidie and Soda and him fight? Tell me what you think should happen?


	11. the party part 1!

**Chapter 11: the party part 1!**

Once again, I was driving in thoughts. I wondered about my future. I think I'd be good at bein a high school teacher. Either that or writer. I wanted the best for my baby girl but I was still… well, new at being a parent and a single one at that.

**HONK, BEEP!**

Jeez, I've gotta stop daydreaming or I'll get Cassie and I killed. I looked into my rearview mirror to make sure my kid was safe. She saw me and grinned and I back. She may have my smile but she had talent I didn't totally contain. She could make you smile at the hardest time.

I soon pulled up to my old house and sighed. I quickly glanced at Cassie's clothes to make sure they weren't dirty. We then proceeded up the steps and I walked inside slowly.

It looked surprisingly clean with a party goin' on. On the couch was Darry and Karlie. Two-bit and Kathy were making out in the kitchen. Soda and his girl Laura were also sitting on the couch and Steve was standing with Evie. I'm shocked that Kathy & two-bit and Steve and Evie survived these years. Okay, 2 years, big deal? It is for them. Only two things were missing from this happiness, and that's Johnny and Dallas.

" Hey everyone," I said. Everybody looked up with a smile. Well, almost everyone.

" Hey Ponyboy, munchkin," Two-bit said hi to me and I'm guessing munchkin is lil 'ol Cassie. I shifted Cassie in my arms cause she was startin' to numb my arms.

I could see and feel Steve's glare so I decided to make things interesting. Thinkin' I still had that naïve green eyed glint; he glared more so I looked him straight in his. A sudden flash of realization zipped by in his and he slouched to make himself look tough. I know I keep saying but the only person who my guards went down with was Cassie. Everyone else, my eyes were as cold and tough as Darry's and Dallas' put together. I wasn't a hood but I could damn well be one _if_ I wanted.

" Ponyboy, this is Laura, Laura, this is my little brother Ponyboy and his daughter Cassidie," Soda introduced. I took a look over at Laura and smiled politely and shook her hand. Laura was a pretty girl. She has shortish strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes.

" Nice to meet you, Ponyboy. Cassie's adorable," She commented. I could already tell that this girl was really good for Sodapop.

" Thanks," I then looked at my other friends.

" Hey Steve, Evie, Kathy," they all nodded and the girls gave me a hug. I actually became a good friend with them. Weird, huh?

* * *

bad ending but i hope ya like. i do:)


	12. the party part 2

**Chapter 12: The Party part 2**

_**Steve's POV**_

What the hell? I thought I could be tough but jeez, he's as scary as 1,000 Dallas' and Darrel's. Seeing his eyes like this made me think of this time when he was 16 and he and his girl broke up.

**Flashback (narrator POV)**

_Ponyboy was walking through the park as the sunset was making pastel colors in the sky. He was confused and didn't know what else to do but cry. His girlfriend, Carmen, broke up with him. Even though he already knew, it hurt to know the truth that the beautiful and trustful girl he thought he loved, cheated on him seven times._

_I'm an idiot, he thought._

_About 10 walks around the park in one hour,He reached his house and looked at the front porch. Taking a deep breath and sigh, he ran his hand throughout his brown hair.he knew his eyes were probally bloodshot but he had stopped crying a while ago._

_Slowly but surely, ponyboy walked up the stairs quietly even if it sounded as if a war was going on with the amount of noice, the gang wouldn't hear him. pony twisted the door nob and walked into the music and tv filled room. Soda and Steve arm wresteling,two-bit on the floor playing cards and Darry was reading the paper for the 5th time._

_" Hey Ponyboy, where you been?" Darry then saw the solemn look his baby brother had and his expression changed softer, " Pony, whats worng?" ponyboy shook his head and sat on the couch. he didn't really want to. He wanted to cry himself to sleep but knew he had to face this some time._

_" I, um… Carmen and I broke-up…" everyone's face got wide with shock. They all couldn't believe it because Carmen was your average goody christian girl who never did anything bad and was always sweet and sincere._

_" Oh, we're sorry Pony, but, what happened?" Two-bit asked._

_" Well, I bet that she found some other guy to knock her up," everyone all turned their heads to steve. They just could not believe it._

_" Would you really all like to know?" Ponyboy asked. His green- gray eyes swirming in a circle with fury and tears he wouldn't let fall._

_" She cheated more or so 7 times on me," the guys covered their mouths._

_" Heh, whats wrong Steve? Aren't you happy? Her two- timing me isnt the only secret I know. The fact that she's pregnant too and it may not be my kid and that she's been havin' sex with you for 5 months!"_

_Steve's eye's bulged out and mouth hung. Darry had a look of fury and surprise, while two-bit was still in shock and Soda had also a look of fury and sympathy._

_" Well, I've had a night of fun so I'm going to bed and don't wake me," the only teen in the house stalked into his bedrrom, took off his shirt and let his face hit his pillow. About 10 minutes later, he heard Soda enter their room and lay next to him._

_" You awake Pone?"_

_" Yea, couldn't sleep,"_

_" Listen little Colt, I'm so sorry," his brother's soft voice snt his tears flying out._

_" It's fine. Nothing just hurts more to know that I loved her and she did this to me…" unknown to Ponyboy, soda too had tears falling. Not to long ago, Soda was in Pony's position and Pony was the one listening._

_" It's because we're greasers. We just have bad luck,"_

**End flashback **

**Pony POV**

" So, how are things Ponyboy?" Evie asked.

" Oh, I'm good. Just tired. Cassie didn't let me have too much sleep the last days,"

" she's so cute! You must be proud," I nodded at Kathy to confirm her rights and smiled which didn't reach my eyes.

" Enough about me, How is everyone?" I asked.

It was soon into the day. I was sitting on the couch, with a sleeping toddler in his arms when Steve's voice broke out.

" I always knew you were a screw up. That kid of yours probally will be one too," for what seemed like the billionth time in my life, the room went still. All 14 eyes on Steve and I.

My face gleamed with wrath as my eyes turned from it's natural lively, hard green- gray to a sworming dark gray that not one of the gang, even Darry has seen before. Not caring about Soda and his friendship, so, giving Cassie to Laura, I stood up and walked toward Steve who was smirking like the idiot he is.

Then, I grabbed the front of the collar on his shirt and rammed him against the wall. With my eyes centimeters away, I said in a menacing voice,

" I wouldn't do that if I were you, Steve. You have ruined my life once before, I would not even try again. Don't ever, and I mean EVER as much say one word to my child or I will pull your vocal cords out, chop them into pieces and make you swallow them," after I said that, I wasn't very satisfied so I swung my fist back and met it with his eye.

" You know, it's getting late so I'm goin back to the Motel, pack our stuff and we'll be back in New york by mornin. Don't bother to show up for my graduation. Goodbye and nice to meet you Laura and see you Kathy and Evie," I left my old home with my kid. I realized that I didn't belong here anymore, meaning this house. I'll graduate, and start a job here and try to give things for my kid I didn't have.

All I want is for my kid to be happy. My little Sunny-Cade princess.

* * *

a/n- please **_R&R_**


	13. The Curtis Home

**Chapter 13: The Curtis home**

Soda POV

" What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked steve. I know my little brother may have made some mistakes but I also know he didn't deserve that. What steve said was really wrong. I, for once, wanted to kick Steve's ass.

" U-um…" his response. Repeating what I thought, I said,

" Ponyboy made so many mistakes but he did not diserve that,"

" Sure he did," Steve replied.

" No, Steve. You asshole, you do. I know what Ponyboy is capable of. He's changed and he's tough. Tougher than you'll ever be. Now, get out of here and when you decide to come back, you better have a good reason," After saying his speech, Darry opened the door and we all watched Steve leave with a tantrum.

" Jeez, Cassie acts more mature and she's only 1 years old," Laura mumbled causing us to burst in laughter easieing the mood in the room.

My mood got worst and I new I had to catch Ponyboy. But when I thought of this, it was already night time and I knew I was too late.

**A/N- WOW! I'm really sry about not updating but I guess ya'll know how I am slready. Heh, well, this was a filler but I'll be working on another chapter now.**


	14. Back home but not alone

**Chapter 14: Back home but not alone**

Pony POV AGAIN!

" Jason, can you pick me up at the airport? Long story… Alright, bye," I finished my call with my old roomie. I was currently sitting on a bench with Cassie in the airport. We waited for a couple minutes since we weren't far from my neighborhood.

" Hey! Guys!" I didn't here him but Cassie did.

"JAH!" she squealed. Jason grinned and picked her up. As he held her close, he said,

" How's it going, Shorty?" since Cass couldn't really talk yet, she just gave him a kiss. Those two were really close and it made me happy. Jason and I talked for a bit in the car until the dreaded question came up. I said I'd tell him when my mood was settled and by that time, we were at my kid and my apartment.

" You and I need to take a bathes and then it's shower time," I told her. I washed her up and then cleaned bathroom quickly. I let her stay in the bathroom but I had to put her in her bouncy basket thing on the floor.

When I finished about 6 minutes later, I dried myself off and just kept my underwear on and a shirt. Cassie was in pink foot pajamas.

" Time for nighty time," he trailed. Cassidie always laughed when I did that because I always acted like I was going to tickle her.

" Dada!" she squealed.

" Yes, baby, it's bedtime," I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. The Ding to the microwave went off so I checked the bottle's temperature and rested it gently into my baby's mouth. I rocked back and forth, repeating that pattern until she was done sucking and fast asleep.

" Ah, 12'o' clock and I have graduation in two more days…" I whispered and drifted off to sleep…

What seemed like ten minutes, turned to be in actuality, 4 in the morning when I heard a knock on the door? Ever since I had Cassie and 2 AM feedings, I've become a light sleeper with really sharp ears.

Drowsily, I opened the door to see a very weird thing. Soda at the front door…

**Soda POV**

Once I fixed myself out of the airplane, I found a phone book and found Pony's address… I knew it was late in the night/ early in the morning but heh, oh well. I got up to his apartment door and knocked on his door.

It took 2 minutes but when I heard footsteps, I smiled tiredly. The door opened to a very tired little brother, Ponyboy, in his underwear and a fleece shirt.

**Pony POV**

" What are you doing here knocking on my door at four in the morning? I have work In the morning and school," I said giving a loud yawn.

" Sorry Pone, I was just really worried about you. I needed to make sure you were ok," he soda replied. I rubbed my face and opened the door wider for him and flicked the lights on.

" Nice place you got here,"

" Thanks. I've got OCD now from havin' strep acouple times…" I told him.

" Oh. You did always seem like a neak freak…"

" well, lets talk tomorrow. I'm really exauhsted… I'll bring you some clothes, a blanket and pillow… you could watch t.v or something," Sodapop nodded and smiled with a half yawn also.

It's a bit chilly in here so I got him some sweats, a t-shirt, two pillows and two warm blankets. It's colder in the livingroom. I have to give him two pillows because he has ear problems. When he was a infant, he got really sick and became deaf in his right ear.

" Thanks Pony, See you tomorrow and sorry for waking you up," He gave me a hug and we departed to sleep…

**A/n- See! I kept my promise. I'll tru and update tomorrow… **

**R&R! please!**


	15. A Conversation

**Chapter 15: A Conversation**

It seemed as though my life has been drastically flip flopped repeatedly. I have gone through so many things in 19 years that most people don't go through in a lifetime.

My thoughts were turned short when I heard my alarm go off at 5 AM. _Man, just an hour since Soda came_, I thought. Slowly, I got out of the warmth of my bed to the coldness of my room. I walked out of my room and into my bathroom. As I turned the shower on and felt the warm fire-like water caress my body, it felt like I was in my old 13 year old body when my friends were alive and my parents just in the other room.

As my normal 5 minutes was up, I walked out of the tub in a towel and put my uniform on. I work at a restaurant. A fancy one from 7 AM-5 PM and I had an hour break from 3 to 4. I had to wear a maroon dress shirt, black pants/jeans and black shoes. After work, I had normal classes from my lunch break and also from 5'o' clock till 7. And those were just on Tuesdays.

Once I got out, it was only 5:10 s0 I went into the kitchen, made eggs, chocolate milk, and my coffee. Wondering into Cassie's room, I heard her giggles and gurgles indicating that she was infact on schedule.

" Hey babydoll, good mornin'!" I kissed her forehead.

" Daddy," I laughed and cradled her hiney (butt) to keep her up on my hip so she wouldn't fall.

" You hungry?"

" Yih!" she squealed.

" Alright, alright… I took a handful of cheerios and placed them on her tray while I got her a sippie cup filled with orange juice.

" Ah dun," I took her stuff and washed the dishes and put them away. Then, I cleaned the sink out so I could bathe my child in it. I then got her Mickey towel and held it near on a chair while I gently scrubbed Cassidie clean. I'm sure you know how good it is for a kid to have good hygiene.

" Mornin'" I heard a tired voice. I turned my head to see Soda standing in the doorway watchin us with a smile.

" Hey. Sorry for the racket," I replied.

" Nah, it's fine. You have a kid," I smiled at his statement.

" Yea, I do which is why I've become a second Darry, just worse," I muttered. I'm not sure if he heard but I was confirmed that he did when he chuckled.

" Glad to see you find it funny. I just can't wait until she's 14 and wants to go outside or is failing a grade… golly, I'm goin' to be terrible,"

" I feel bad for you Ms. Cassidie Curtis…" Soda laughed. I glared at him mock- seriously.

" Aye, don't give her any ideas,"

" Whatever you say…" he then whispered, " Darrel the third,"

Rolling my eyes, " Oh, HAHA, your hilarious!"

" Yup, aren't I grand?" his ego was the size of the door. I thought, _maybe if I squirt him with water, he'll shrink…_

**AN- Ohm! Kept my promise againerz! Sorry it's not great but I thought this story could use some comic relief.**

**R&R!**


	16. Feeling like Crap

Chapter 16: Feeling like crap 

" The number and address to my job is on the refrigerator, and food is inside," I told Soda.

" Golly, you are worst than Darry, I got everything down," I sighed and smiled. I knew things would be ok but I was still worried.

" Well, C'ya later, I come home at 7 tonight," He nodded and I walked out the door with Cassie in my hands and diaper bag on my shoulder. Her daycare is doing something so she has no school. I had to bring her to work with me but that's fine since there's a daycare there.

As I sat through the silence of the car, I could make out the little humming that Cassie was making. They were rhythmic for such a little kid.

" I bet you'll be a performer when you get older Ms. Cassie Curtis," I said with an old English accent. I guess my voice was too funny for her to handle cause she laughed so hard.

We pulled up to the restaurant and as my daily routine, I checked Cass's clothes. We aren't rich and things get dirty fast. She was wearing a white little T-shirt that said, " Everyone loves a Daddy's girl," and a little skirt. She looked really cute.

" Hey Ponyboy, who's this?" they just recently got a daycare so I had never brought or even mentioned that I had a baby.

" Hey Mr. brown. This is my daughter, Cassie," I explained. He looked slightly surprised but it's not like I'm not used to it by now. Mr. Brown was in his mid forties.

" She's adorable!" Cassie smiled at him her four mouth full of tiny teeth.

" Thank you, now I better get her ready so I can start working" I left then and dropped her off at the daycare.

Work was a drag and I was getting a little pissed off but I didn't show it. Three words, _People are snotty_. I had this one table and nothing we gave them was good enough. We gave one of them a burger that asked for medium rare, they said it was too red. We gave another a blue drink of some sort, blueberry I think, they said it looked too blue. I'm about ready to tear my hair out.

" Hey Curtis, Table 11," this guy Andrew yelled. I walked around the counter and toward the table.

" Hey little brother! Thought I'd come by and see what ya did. You look ready to tear your hair out," I nodded and rubbed my hands over my face, tiredly.

" This one table was really annoying. One even said there berry berry Blueberry drink was too blue!" I replied.

" Wow…." I nodded and laughed.

" Yup, well, what do you want to eat or drink?" I asked.

" Hmm, well, I'll have a beer… they do sell beer here, right?" I nodded. The restaurant was a bit expensive, I mean, it's a country club but they do sell stuff.

" I'll be right back," I said and went to table 5 where a man in his late thirties, early forties was with a little girl about 5 years old.

" Hello, I'm your waiter, Ponyboy, would you like to start off with a drink?" I asked.

" Sweetie, what would you like? Today's your special day," the man said to whom I'm guessing' was his daughter.

" Chocolate milk please," the little girl said with her kid accent.

" Sure, I'll make it extra good," I turned to the guy, " What would you like?" I asked.

" I'll have red whine,"

" Okay, I'll be back quickly," I smiled and left to make theirs and other people's orders. I made the chocolate milk and poured the whine and walked with the drinks with my right arm raised, holding the weight.

" Thank you mister," the girl then sipped, " Mmm, this is yummy," I grinned.

" Well I'm glad I did ok. Living with 2 other brothers we ate chocolate everyday and a little girl, I should be," then, I handed the father his red wine.

" Red wine for the gentleman,"

" Thank you. So, you have a daughter? You look so young!" nodding, I explained.

" Yup, a little girl myself, she's a year old," the man nodded and took a little card out of the inside of his jacket.

" Well, I work for the local school, the principal actually," I took the card and nodded a thank you. I talked to Soda and after he left, resumed my job. Work and school were uneventful. Soon my shift was over and I walked into the daycare to pick Cassie up.

" Da!" she yelled and wobbled over to me the best she could.

" Hey Princess, let's go home," I said and we both went back home to the apartment. When we walked in, Soda was watching TV.

" Hey Sodapop," I yawned.

" Hey Ponyboy!" I nodded at him and went into the kitchen to make dinner. I'm gonna make meatloaf, potatoes, and greenbeans. It took a while so I went by my door and got my mail.

Bills, Bills, job thing, job thing, post card… hmm….

The postcard was from my friend Lance, said how is everythi- BEEP!

_Foods done_, I thought.

" Soda, Dinner," Soda walked into the kitchen with Cassie in his arms.

" Just set her down in the high chair, I'll give her food," I took out little pieces of stringbeans, mashed potatoes.

" This is really good," Soda told me.

" Thanks," when we all finished, I started to yawn a lot so Sodapop told me to go to sleep. I had no objections.

RING RING! Fluttering open my eyes, I groaned because I felt terrible.

" Hello?" my voice even sounded odd.

" Ponyboy?"

" Yes, who's this?" I asked.

" This is Two-bit. I got your number from the house. Is Soda there?"

" Oh, hi two-bit. Yea, Soda's here, hold on,"

" Soda, Two-Bit's on the phone," I exclaimed.

" You okay, pony?" he asked.

" Yea, just tired," I didn't need him to be worried for me. I could take care of myself. Sodapop took the phone in the kitchen and talked to our friend. I just went back to sleep feeling like crap.

* * *

**Please R&R**


	17. Waiting Game

1**Chapter 17- Waiting game **

**soda's POV**

I was on the phone with two-bit...

" So, how's the apartment?" he asked. A typical two-bit question.

" it's actually really nice, it kinda feels like home except this one is nicer looking. But, I'm pretty worried about Pony... he's more uptight than Darry and works more. He works three jobs, school, and takes care of his kid," I replied. Two-bit then whistles.

" OH lordy,haha. That kid has always amazed me. That little girl sure is cute, though," he said.

" Yea, she is, well, tell everyone I said hi, I'm going to bed..." I said bye and went to sleep.

Then next morning, I woke up with a bang. I wonder how pony's feeling... looking at the clock, it read 8. He was usually up by 5 AM and out of the house by 6:30, 7'o'clock. I walked into his room to see him asleep. He must not be feeling too good.

I shook him but he didn't even make a squeak.. I shook him again, no response.

" C 'mon Pony! Wake up!" he didn't stir one bit. Crap! I went into the kitchen and grabbed te phone. I dialed 9-1-1 and told them to get paramedics here quick. When I hung up, I heard Cassie crying so I went to her room. Her room was real cute, I've never been in it before. It was pink and watermelon green. Cassie stood in her crib with a very red face and puffy blue eyes. I wonder if she looks even a bit like her mom...

" Baby, come here," she held out her arms for me to pick her up. The door was knocked on so I opened up an paramedics came flying in.

" What happened?" a girl asked.

" He wasn't looking very good last night. Really pale, clammy, and weak. When I tried waking him up minutes ago, he wouldn't even make a sound or stir and he felt really ill," I finished. They got my baby brother on a Gurney. As much as I would of liked to go with them, Cassie needed to be fed and changed. I know how to change a baby since I used to help mom with Pony and my ex- girlfriend's little sister so I did change my niece and since it was nice out, I put a blue t-shirt on and yellow stretchy pants. I found an emergency card by the phone with a number of people to call incase something like this happens.

I took it and I drove Pony's car to the hospital with my niece. walking up to the receptionist desk I asked her, " hi, I'm looking on news for my brother Ponyboy Curtis," she nodded and smiled.

" Sure, just sit in the waiting room and the doctor will be there soon," I nodded and went with the baby to where I was told. I noticed a telephone so I looked at the card. There were people like: Jayson- best friend, Morgan- friend, Kate- co-worker, Miranda-friend/Cassie's teacher, Rosa- best friend. I decided to call his two best friends, Rosa and Jayson. Jayson wasn't in town but the girl said she'd be here quickly. When I hung up, I saw a man walking with scrubs on.

" Hi, are you here for Ponyboy Curtis?" I nodded.

" Well, there are various things that concern me about your brother. He has had a heart attack. Your brother is stable but the signs aren't good. I think a quadruple bypass is in need or a transplant. Now son, does he have any kids?" the doctor finished.

" Umm, ya, this little one is his only child. Also, when can we see him ,I have someone coming here who was on the emergency card so im sure she would like to see him too,"

" ok, and sure, just be very quiet. Mr. Curtis is awake but any thing that will make him upset can be fatal," I took everything in. Pony? Sure, he was always clumsy but this couldn't be him we were talking of... with all my thinking, I didn't realize that the doc left and soon the door to this annoying room opened up and a really pretty Spanish looking girl walked in.

" Hi, are you Ponyboy's brother that I talked to?" she asked me.

" Yes, I'm glad you could be here. I don't know what else I would do," I shook her hand.

" Oh it's no problem, I'd be here for him anytime. He has helped me with so much, this was the least I could do and Cassie is adorable... so, did you hear anything?" Rosa asked.

" Yea, he had a heart attack in his sleep and they think he either will need a quadruple bypass or a transplant..." I replied. Rosa's hand flew up to her mouth and tears fell. She seemed like such a good friend to pony.

" oh my... can I go see him first, please?" I nodded and watched as she dragged herself out into the hallway and disappear.

I went up to the phone again and dialed Darry up. He should be home...

" Hello?" he answered.

" Hey Dar, you have to get up here..." my voice was trembling.

" Soda, what's wrong?"

" Pony... he wasn't looking so good last night when two-bit called and he wouldn't wake up this morning. He usually gets up at 5, takes a shower, gives Cassie a bath, makes breakfast for Cassie, goes to work, then school, work, and home. Well, he wouldn't even stir... Dar, our brother had a severe Heart Attack,"

His gasp through the phone made some inch of life flow through my vains.

" What else?"

" He either needs a transplant or quadruple bypass..." I finished up with Darry and went with Cassidie to Pony's room where I found Rosa crying on ponyboy.

**Rosa POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. Ponyboy, my best friend who has helped me with so much and who I love terribly is dying at this very second and if he doesn't get fixed, he leaves this world.

" Ponyboy... you know, when I was going out with Ned and he raped me I went to your dorm and told you what happened and you held me crying all night. I felt so safe with you. When I found out I was pregnant and you let me sleep over with you. When Fred died. When you found Cassie and now, I realize how much you have really done, I love you so much that it hurts. I love th at little girl of yours so much and if I could do anything to pay you back, I'd give you my heart and if I did, it still wouldn't be enough because my broken heart would break you... I guess all I'm saying is that I love you to the extent of life and I always will," I felt my body rack with sobs and my shoulders shake. Someone started to stroke my head and I looked up to see Pony's eyes' open with a weak smile on his face.

" How much of that did you hear?" I asked.

" erm, everything... is that true Rosie Posie?" he used my nickname. I looked down.

" Oh, well, forget it. How are you feeling?" I asked.

" Rosa Maria Lorenza, just because I'm sick doesn't mean what you do or say doesn't matter. When everything happened with me and Cassie and everything else, you were there and you don't need to repay me. You and Cassie are my world... Oh, I feel like shit," his thumb rubbed my tears away.

" your such a loopy. Well, I'll talk to you later baby, alright? Because your brother Sodapop and Cassie are here..." he nodded and I left. When I opened the door, Soda stood with a smile at me.

A/N- here is CHAPTER 17! I hope you liked cause I liked then we can ALL LIKE! Like? PLEASE R&R!


	18. My Love

**Chapter 18: My love**

**Ponyboy POV**

My chest hurts like hell and well, more like I just feel like shit in general. I've been thinking, Miranda, I don't love her. I think I love Rosa, I mean Rosa and I have been through so much together and Miranda was just a fling. When I heard Rosa say what she did, I felt like I was like in a flood of emotions and I think that's love. I was in love with Anna so I'm sure this is love but more than Anna, way more.

Well, I reckon I had a heart attack accordin' to the doctor. This sucks since I'm only 19 years old. Now, I'll have to take medicine all my life. Well, if I live long... my thoughts were interrupted when Soda walked in with Cassie.

" Hey buddy, how you feelin'?" he asked. I smiled weakly and closed my eyes for a second.

" Well, I feel like I had a severe heart attack," I replied. He nodded and walked over slowly. Cassie looked up at me and smiled.

" Da!" she held her arms out to me so soda set her down on the bed. Cassie crawled over to my side and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

" Thanks sweetie. Daddy loves you, you know that?" she just smiled up at me and hugged me. Her doing this made tears come to my eyes. To think I may never, ever, be with her again. It can happen at any minute.

" Hey, I called Darry up, the guys and our girls are all coming up to be with you..." Soda said. I looked at him and nodded.

" ok... Soda?" he looked over, " Thanks. 5 minutes later and I would have been dead and my baby girl wouldn't grow up with a daddy," I replied. His smile grew sad and nodded.

Changing the subject, Sodapop cleared is throat. " So, what was that with you and Rosa?" he arched his eyebrow the best he could.

" Um, nothing. Just that she was upset. That's all," I stated but my brother being Soda, just shook his head.

" Suuure... well, I'm going back to the waiting room and I'll send Rosa back in if you want,"

" Sure, send her in, you can keep this little one here too." he nodded and left. About five minutes later, my best friend walked in.

" Hey," she said shyly.

" Hey Rosie Posie. Don't be shy," I patted the spot on the bed next to me. " Here, come lay next to me.

" hmm, I'm not so sure,"

" No, C' mere," rosa nodded and softly laid herself on the bed. She turned her body to me and stared at my eyes.

" how you feel?" she asked.

" Eh, I feel the same as before, 15 minutes ago when you asked last time..." I replied.

" Oh, erm, sorry. I'm just worried about you,"

" yea. Want to know a secret?" I asked.

" Okay,"

" I'm worried about me too," tears rolled down her olive skin.

" Pony, I don't wanna sound like some cheesy movie but I can't live without you. Your like my body guard.. I can't... I-I J-just c-c- can't..." I nodded, took my hand and brought her hand to her cheek and united my lips to her's. I almost pulled away from the splash of magic and the ringing of fireworks. My lips moved up in a rhythmic way. Up and down and left to right. I felt right in place.

I could faintly hear the fast beeping of the heart machine but my ears started to get fuzzy. I knew what was happening.

" Rosie, I- I love you. I love everyone... an... and tell my bro... thers and friends. Stay gold..." and I fell into darkness.

**Narrator POV**

Ponyboy flat lined. As the beeping went rapid, his heart beat got faster and faster and then slower and slower... Rosa panicked as the world started to spin and doctors and nurses fled in with a machine.

The only words she heard were the screams of the doctors.

" 1,2,3. CLEAR!"

Ponyboy's whole body jerked up an back down.

They did it 5 times...

" My one and true, my love," Rosa whispered...

FIN

* * *

**A/n-** well, here, last chapter. I know this was sudden but I want to finish my stories. I hope you enjoyed this story so much because your reviews made me eager to continue. I will say one thing. I'm making a sequel. I'm not one for cliffhangers even tho this ch is a cliffy, haha. But please R&R and tell me what you think should happen in the sequel cause I will take your ideas into my heart since you took my story into yours. I would like to thank SilverPantherSM for their idea on this and last chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers also. I'm sorry if I missed anyone, if I did, I take you into my heart. 

Thanks to:

Celtic Angel18

Chrislma Janine Gahat

LivinLovinLaughin81

Michelle Andolini

SisterCat144

crazy4jensen

dreamer 3097

ivy45663

SilverPantherSM

beautyinthebreakdown

GirlzRule

imgonnaliveforever

Lauren

I love the newsies and hsm

sc1986

StunningSpellRocks2345

magicbookgirl  
edwards other bella

I love everyone who reviewed, even flamed because you taught me something, those who favorited and alerted this fic.

- Swizzlet-Schiz


End file.
